Echoes of a Future Passed
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: He thought he'd seen the last of his old life. He thought the people he loved in his new one would be spared the terrible end he'd been unable to prevent long ago in another dimension. He thought wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic takes place in the Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor universe first introduced in my story "Cloudy With A Chance Of Connors" which was properly established in Iellix's amazing story "Triptych". For those new to this offshoot world here are the stories written thus far:_

_Cloudy With A Chance Of Connors by iEvenstarEstel  
Triptych by Iellix  
Frozen by iEvenstarEstel  
Three Hearts by iEvenstarEstel  
Poker Face by Iellix (which is only posted on the connorandabby community on livejournal)  
Trysts by Iellix (it's soooooo good!) _

_This new story takes place after the others but well before "Poker Face". It's for Iellix of course, who ROCKS harder than Led Zeppelin in 1973._

Echoes of a Future Passed  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

Getting a bit of fresh air had definitely improved Abby's state. After two days cooped up at home feeling like her organs and intestines were turned inside out she had been nothing short of miserable. She was never eating _unagi_ again in her life. To begin with, it had felt like she was eating a slug, but she put on a brave face, chewed the nasty piece of sushi and chased it down with most of her bottle of beer. The Connors had a much stronger constitution. From now on she wasn't going to deviate much beyond California Rolls and tempura battered prawns. In fact, she wasn't going to even think about eating Japanese food for at least six months. In addition to the food poisoning, she'd been left to her own devices while the Connors were at the ARC all day. Once the cold sweats and the vomiting had subsided and all she was left with was a squiffy tummy, she'd been bored out of her tree. She munched on tea and toast, cuddled the diictodons, tried to read a book and even tidied the flat. Since she'd been outside in the late summer air she'd felt immeasurably improved. The nausea was gone and her stomach felt relatively back to normal.

She made her way to the ARC after hopping on the tube to cross London. The Connors had the car of course, but she was enjoying walking the final few blocks to the ARC. The cool breeze felt lovely on her face as did the late afternoon sun as it started to sink into twilight. She thought she would surprise her boyfriends and show up unannounced. She also wanted to check on a few of her floral specimens in her lab. She had told Connor to please check in on them and make sure the soil was moist. It wasn't that she didn't trust him to do as she asked, but the plants were her personal project and she dislike delegating. There was no soldier posted at the usual underground entrance as she fished into her jacket for her key card. It was unusual, but perhaps she'd arrived in the middle of a shift change. She swiped her card and punched in her access code. The locking mechanism on the door beeped twice at her and didn't unlock. She huffed in frustration and tried again, only to have the same thing occur. Abby and the other senior members of the ARC t had been given another code to override all the systems. It was only to be used in a case of emergency, but Abby was too out of sorts to be concerned. She swiped her card and punched in the other code and mercifully the light on the panel shifted to green, unlocking the door. Once inside the first room, Abby allowed her palm to be scanned and then her retina as she went through the rigmarole of being screened before being allowed into the next room where her only her voice speaking a specific phrase would allow her to pass into the ARC proper. The security measures were tedious, but she understood why they were necessary.

When Abby finally did get into the ARC she knew instantly something was wrong. The main lights were out and the emergency ones were on, casting a sickening red glare upon the walls. Her nerves sent shivers throughout her entire body. She broke out into a cold sweat and felt her nausea rise up again. She moved shakily and slowly down the corridor. The second indication that something was horribly wrong as seeing the body of the ARC soldier on the ground around the first corner she turned. It was more like the shredded remains of a soldier. The blood that painted the walls looked black in the red hue of the lights. The scent of entrails almost made her wretch. She moved past him quickly and almost slipped in the blood. The sound of her shoes squeaking as she struggled to regain her footing was shockingly loud against the eerie silence in the building. The next body she saw made her stomach drop and her heart pound in her chest. It had the face of someone she'd never forget as long as she lived. It was the man who had only ever been identified as The Cleaner. A vile shadow from their past and one that meant only the gravest of events had occurred. Fear like no other surged through her. If all she found were dead bodies, how did that bode for her lovers? Where were her Connors?

There were more bloody, mutilated corpses. She recognized the soldiers and most she knew by name. One of them was Monroe, who had been a good friend of Eye Patch's. There was another Cleaner clone amongst the bunch, but still no sign of the Connors or the rest of the team. She wanted desperately to call out their names, but bit her tongue. She had to find a weapon. She thought of going back to see if there were any guns on the bodies, but she couldn't bear to look at their hollow faces. She shuffled forward and turned another corner. To her left was Lester's office. I appeared to be empty. To her right was the locker room and gym. She looked around the corner and saw a pair of legs sticking out from behind a piece of gym equipment. She didn't know who they belonged to, she thought they might have been Danny's, but they weren't either Connor. She continued on, coming up was her lab. She had been issued and taught to use a hand gun ages ago, but avoided it like the plague. She kept it in her desk drawer. The door to her lab was closed and there was smear of blood on the floor leading to it. She breathed in deeply several times before opening it and entering. She was startled to see Eva there inside her lab. She got up off the body she was laying over her and went past Abby, nudging the door closed with her snout until she heard the latch click. Eva then returned to her original position. The dog was perfectly silent, even her breathing. Abby wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, she wanted to rage and wanted to tear her hair out at the roots. The body on the floor was Connor's.

Abby collapsed to the floor at his side. There was a lot of blood. She first felt his neck and her relief was immeasurable. He had a pulse and it was steady. She shook him and called his name. Eva hit at her with his paw whenever she spoke. Abby was confused, but so long as she didn't speak, the dog left her alone. Connor was unconscious, but he was alive and holding his own. The large patch of blood on his clothing was near his middle and to his right side. Abby pulled up Connor's shirt to see a six inch tear in his skin. It was nasty, but not life threatening. She tore off her light hoody and the little belt around her skirt. She packed the garment to the wound and secured it with the belt. She wanted desperately to stay with him, or to carry him safely out of the ARC, but she couldn't. Connor had Eva watching over him and he was in stable condition. Her other Connor was still out there and the ARC was populated with dead bodies. She kissed Connor's forehead and breathed in his scent, committing it to memory. She crawled to her desk and quietly pulled it open, finding the gun inside. It was fully loaded and she undid the safety. Eva still lay with Connor, her head on his chest. She looked frightened. Abby understood.

She left Connor and the dog and exited the lab, closing the door behind her. The grip on her gun was tenuous and she was trembling violently. There were more bodies, soldiers and Cleaner clones. She approached the main hub, hoping for more signs of life. She crossed the threshold and stopped dead her tracks. There was an open anomaly. The second thing she noticed were the dead bodies of two Future Predators. She hoped they were dead. Up on the ceiling across the great expanse of the hub was another one, only this Future Predator wasn't dead. It was very much alive and almost four times her size. It chittered and snarled, its head jerking around as it listened. Any second now it would hone in on her rapid heartbeat and it could come for her. When the hand suddenly closed around her mouth she squeaked in surprise. The familiar scent of her other Connor filled her nostrils - the leather and cigarettes and the male scent of his that made her stomach flutter and turned her into a silly besotted girl. His arm wound its way around her waist, pulling her hard back against him. She looked sideways up at him. He was drenched in blood. His one good eye was trained on the Future Predator. He squeezed her tight for a second, as if it would be the last time be got to touch her. He released her, taking her gun from her and silently pushed her to the ground with her back against the wall. She stared up at him and he put his finger to his mouth, telling her to be quiet. He turned his back on her and walked to the center of the room, his heavy boots barely making a sound. Tears came to Abby's eyes as she watched him. He was going to take on the Future Predator by himself. He held the gun aloft, aiming it at the creature's head. He pulled the trigger... nothing happened. The gun had jammed. If he was angry or frustrated, his face didn't show it. He was calm, too calm. It scared Abby to death.

He lay the gun down on the work station and reached under his black leather jacket, pulling out a twelve inch serrated hunting blade. Abby bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. She was about to watch one of the loves of her life get torn to shreds. After he was dead it would come for her. Eventually it would find Connor and Eva and kill them too. Furthermore the anomaly was wide open, there would be more. They'd get out of the ARC eventually and overrun the city. This was the beginning of the end... of everything.

Connor rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles before hunching over like a big cat would before creeping up and pouncing on its prey. He held the knife in his left hand, his good hand. He had limited vision with the one eye lost to another Future Predator. The creature snarled, focusing away from Abby and directly on Connor. There was a sound, like gulp or an echo of water dropping into a bucket from underneath the creature. There was nothing there, but the creature moved in that direction, temporarily forgetting Eye Patch. The sound happened again, from a different location, prompting the animal to move towards it as Connor slipped in behind it. It happened a few more times before Abby realized it was coming from Connor. He was throwing his voice, confusing the Future Predator and allowing him to get the superior vantage point to attack. Connor moved with a fluid grace Abby didn't know he possessed. He was so even, so calm. It was a almost Zen in quality, coming from years of practice. His grip on the knife was loose, ready to turn in any direction in a split second. If Connor was afraid, he didn't show and ounce of it.

He'd drawn the Future Predator down from the ceiling. It was on the ground and following Connor's tricked voice away from anywhere near Abby as he stalked it from behind. Abby clamped her hands over her mouth so as not to let out a sound as she sobbed with fear. He got withing inches of the monster then stopped cold. Suddenly he shouted as loud as he could muster, the sound reverberating throughout the expanse of the hub, echoing off the walls. The Future Predator spun around, leaping at Connor, but he was fast and deadly, falling backwards as he thrust up with his knife. He gutted it from stem to stern. It happened so fast Abby couldn't take it all in. The creature barely made a sound aside from a few wails and yelps as Connor quickly got on top of it and plunged his knife into its neck and back over and over again until finally it let out its last breath and died. He stood up and the knife clattered loudly to the floor. A black pool of blood spread out across the floor. Connor's boots left bloody footprints on the floor as he walked casually to the other Connor's work station. With a few entries on the keyboard of the anomaly locking device, the portal to the world from which the Cleaners and the Future Predators had come shrunk into a swirling ball of light and energy. He turned then to look at Abby from across the room. There was something frighteningly different about him. There was an emptiness behind his one eye. He looked like he wasn't even there, like he was dead inside.

tbc...

_Please review :D It's pure fuel to write more! The next chapter will go up to an M rating._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm extending this, so the "M" part of this tale will be happening a bit later :)_

Chapter 2

Abby was on her feet and running to him, throwing her arms around his neck, and sobbing with relief against him. After a few moments, he pushed her back.

"We... we have to find Connor," rasped Eye Patch.

"He's in the lab upstairs, Eva's with him," said Abby. He seemed too detached to her, he wouldn't even hold her.

"Is he... is he alive?"

"Yes. He's wounded, but he'll be okay."

"He was going to get the anomaly locked, but he... he wasn't where he was supposed to be. You need to go to him, okay? Take care of him." He gave her shove towards the doors and he went in the opposite direction. Abby was hurt, scared and confused, but she did as he ordered, rushing back upstairs to her lab. Eva was up and bouncing on her front paws when Abby entered the room. Connor was awake and in the midst of sitting himself up.

"Abby!" he called, reaching out for her. "What are you doing here? What's happening? Where's Connor?" Abby fell to her knees at his side and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back, cupping her face with his hand.

"He's fine, I don't know where he went, he sent me back up to you. It's over, whatever it was. The anomaly's locked... everyone... I think everyone's dead!" She was trembling and crying.

"Help me up, love. I think I need to go to the infirmary first, then we'll go find Connor, all right?" She nodded. She put his arm around her shoulder and they struggled to their feet with Connor whining in obvious pain. He leaned on her heavily and cried out when he tried to walk. "I think... I think something's wrong. I think I might have broken some ribs... and maybe my ankle? Um yeah, definitely to the infirmary."

"I'll take you and get some pain killers in you, but you need to go to hospital. None of your macho man crap about toughing it out."

"No argument from me."

"How's your side? Oh god, Connor, what happened?" She sounded exasperated and frayed and on the verge of crying again. As they laboured towards the infirmary he told her. Eva followed them closely. An anomaly had opened in the main hub shortly after the work day had started. There'd been little to no time to react. The blaring of the anomaly detector's alarm had only complicated and confused things. At least twenty of Helen Cutter's clones had come through along with three fully grown Future Predators. They didn't seem to be under The Cleaner clones' control, but they also didn't attack them. All the Future Predators were concerned about was killing everyone and everything they could. It was pure mayhem. Becker and the soldiers amassed and armed themselves and it turned into a bloodbath under the hail of bullets. At some point Becker had been shot and Sarah had pulled him away from the fray. Where they were and their state was unknown. Lester's location and condition was also unknown. Connor with Danny shielding him had gone to Lester's office to lock down the ARC from his computer so no one could get out, specifically the predators. Eye Patch had armed himself and was going after the creatures, yelling at Connor to get the anomaly locked down immediately. One of the Future Predators had gotten to the upper level and come after Connor and Danny. The last thing Connor saw was the creature barreling down on him. He surmised Eva must've intervened and then pulled him to the safety of the lab. There was no other explanation. Abby felt sick in realizing the pair of lifeless legs she'd seen by way of the gym probably were Danny's. She got Connor to the infirmary and injected him with painkillers then she dressed the wound on his side as best she could. The bandages would be good enough until she got him to the hospital. She made him lay on a bed. "I'm going to look for the others, you'll be safe here with Eva." She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too Abbs, please be careful." She nodded and kissed him again before leaving. Over the course of the next hour the others were found and brought to the infirmary. Becker's gunshot to his thigh wasn't life threatening. His major arteries and veins had been missed. He would still need medical attention and likely surgery to repair the muscle. Sarah escaped unscathed, but more than likely the post traumatic stress would show itself in time. Lester was with two soldiers and had been doing battle with three clones, who thankfully were now dead. All the clones were. Danny had survived, but his shoulder had been badly bitten by a Future Predator and his back had been torn up by its claws. He claimed the dogs had come to his rescue before he'd passed out. They found two of the dogs 'Drake' had trained from pups. They been torn apart, dying to save Danny's life. They hadn't even reached a year's age. There were several soldiers who survived as well, but everyone needed medical attention in one form or another. Ambulances were on their way. The only one missing was the other Connor.

Abby went down to the surveillance room and brought up the CCTV from the last hour. Eye Patch had left by the same entrance Abby had entered from. He hadn't taken a vehicle, but instead walked away. She'd tried his cell phone several times before giving up. Fortunately she could track the signal. It hadn't moved locations in half an hour. Either he'd chucked it or he was settled somewhere. Connor of course refused to go to the hospital now, not unless he knew Eye Patch was safe and sound. They argued, but in the end Abby couldn't win. He was already up and hobbling towards an exit.

Eye Patch had managed to walk a good twelve miles in the hour and a half he was gone. He likely ran part of the way. He had to be exhausted. The way the soldiers told it, he'd taken out the three Future Predators himself. How he'd done that was beyond Abby and Connor's imagination. Despite being together over a year and being happy and content in their relationship, he'd failed to truly share the stories of the day to day strife and survival. He'd told them the worst of it, losing his Abby. Still, they couldn't fully grasp what the real war against the Future Predators had been like. They understood now, if only a little. That was why it was so urgent they find him now. All the horrors of his past had been brought back into sharp and vivid focus. Abby and Connor were both terrified for him. Abby was already having worst case scenario vision of some sort of post traumatic stress erupting to the surface for their lost Connor. Taking Eva with them, they drove the distance to where they hoped Eye Patch was.

There was little more than dark alleys and and derelict buildings. This wasn't a very good part of town, to say the least. Abby felt extremely unsafe even driving down the street. It was strange to her that so few miles away from the ARC in one direction was this crumbling neighbourhood. Most of the buildings looked abandoned. Eva rumbled and whined, growing agitated in the back seat. Abby parked the car and got out, pulling her seat forward so Eva could follow. She came around and helped Connor. The painkillers she had given him earlier had helped and he didn't make a sound as she helped him up. He leaned heavily on her, but Abby didn't mind in the least. She'd found the torch she kept in the boot of the car and shone it ahead of where Eva was directing them. Abby was secretly relieved to have the big dog with them - first because she'd track down Connor, second because she'd protect them if anyone gave them any trouble. The dog led them down an alley and the sounds of shattering glass and the breaking of metal against metal echoed all around them. They found him amongst a pile of abandoned, rusted out old cars. There were probably twenty or so of them, all packed into a small plot at the opening of a tunnel that likely led down into the sewers. Eye Patch was beating the living daylights of out them with a length of pipe. There was a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth, but he'd chewed on the filter and wasn't actually smoking it. When he saw the torchlight he stopped mid swing and spat out the cigarette. He leaned against one of the cars and looked at them with the same cold dead stare Abby had seen back at the ARC. They came closer to him and Connor yelped in pain when he stepped on a piece of garbage and it made his bad ankle wobble. Abby hurriedly got him against one of the cars so he could sit on the hood.

"Why the bloody hell aren't you at the hospital!" shouted Eye Patch, his grip tightening on the pipe.

"Because you're out here aren't you!" Connor yelled back, before turning an ashen white and lurching with pain.

"Why didn't you make him go?" Eye Patch roared at Abby.

"Because despite my best efforts the pair of you are a stubborn as old mules once you get something in your head. He wouldn't hear of it until we found you! Now can we please go! He needs stitches and probably a million other things!" she replied angrily.

"Just take him to the bloody hospital and leave me alone!"

"We're not leaving without you! So finish beating up on the damn cars and come with us!"

"I. Don't. Want. To." He swung the pipe and smashed a headlight. "You have to leave me alone right now, Abby. I mean it. I'm serious."

"I'm not going anywhere. Neither is Connor."

"You can be so infuriating!" He hit the side mirror of another car, sending it flying and narrowly missing Abby's head. Luckily her reflexes got her to duck just as it whizzed past her head.

"Oy!" shouted Connor, clutching his ribs. "Watch where you swing that thing! She's only trying to help you!"

"I don't want any help! I don't need it!" he roared at the top of his lungs. "I took out three fucking Future Predators by myself!"

"That's not the kind of help I meant. For god sakes Connor, we understand. We love you and we just want..."

"You don't understand! They took everything from me!" Eye Patch advanced on them, nostrils flaring and his one eye absolutely wild. "You haven't a single fucking clue! I have seen mothers torn to pieces trying protect their children, only for those bastards to get to 'em anyways! Can you imagine, can you even see it in your head? There was this little girl, she couldn't have been more than two! I couldn't get to her fast enough. The predator took her apart like she was a rag doll! I can still remember the sound of her screaming! She was just a baby! Just a little baby!" He went off the rails again and smashed another windshield, sending shards of glass raining down. "Fifty million people in Europe were gone in less than a year! We tried everything! The militaries! The governments! There were just too many coming too fast! They bred faster than we could kill them. They spread across all of Britain in four months!" He smashed the pipe down on the hood of a car so violently that it crumpled. No just a dent, but he actually bent it nearly in half. "They killed every one I ever knew! They killed all my friends, every teacher I ever had! They killed my whole family! They killed me mum!" He went crazy, swinging the pipe at everything he could hit. Glass flew everywhere, metal clanged against metal. The noise was deafening. Abby wept as she watched him unravel. Connor clenched his jaw and watched his love suffer through his turmoil. Eva had retreated to the other end of the alley close to the car, keeping guard over her humans. Eye Patch continued to beat up on the cars until he was shaking too hard to hold on the pipe and it slipped from his tenuous grasp. He didn't even look at them as he stalked out of the alley. Connor got up and immediately tried to follow, but stumbled and fell to the ground, crying out in serious pain.

"Oh god, Conn!" gasped Abby, rushing to him. She called after Eye Patch. "Please help us, Connor! Please... something's really wrong with him. I can't do it alone!" Eye Patch stopped half way. He debated with himself for a few seconds before turning back around. He knelt down at Connor's side, nudging Abby back. He got his arms under Connor.

"Exhale, okay? This is gonna hurt," he said to Connor moments before lifting his body up into his arms and standing up. Connor moaned and went limp. Eye Patch carried him back to the car and set him in the front passenger seat of the mini. After Eva, he climbed into the back and sat down, closing his eyes and sighing. Abby drove them away from the scene, heading towards the hospital.

tbc...

_Hope I'm not drowing you in the angst too much. It's not over yet... but it'll get better eventually. Review if you please :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Don't be more of a prick than you usually are. Come back here and give me a goddamn kiss goodnight!" groused Connor from his bed. They'd been at the Hospital for a little over three hours and finally Connor got settled for the night. He condescended to spend one night, but was going back home to the flat in the morning no matter what. The three of them had looked like they'd stepped out of "Night of the Living Dead" when they'd come into Casualty. Eye Patch was covered in blood from the Future Predators, as well as sweat, grime and shards of glass from the alley. Abby was equally as dirty and disheveled and Connor was ten levels of beaten up. Eva was at their side. When the triage nurse had complained that the dog couldn't be in the hospital Connor had countered with. "She's a special needs dog. I'm special and I need her to stay." Eye Patch had actually cracked a smile. Flashing their government ID got them seen to straight away. Others members of the ARC had been brought in earlier. X-rays showed some of Connor's ribs were cracked and the cartilidge was torn. His ankle was also fractured. He'd take at least six to eight weeks to heal. Eye Patch had stood silent and still in the background watching with Eva leaning against his thigh. He ignored the dog, but he also didn't push her away. Abby was right in the thick of it with the doctors and nurses, absorbing every bit of information and following Connor as he was moved from room to room. Now he'd been placed in a private room for the night with a nice drip of painkillers feeding into his vein. His speech was a little slurred and his eyes were drooping, but he was still alert enough to demand a little attention from his lovers before they left him alone for the night. Eye Patch had thought to just sit in the corner brooding, but Connor wouldn't have it. He knew the trauma his love had experienced today was consuming him and the sanctuary of the flat would do him better than a sterile, uncomfortable vigil in the hospital.

Eye Patch sighed, grit his teeth and leaned down to give Connor the kiss he was demanding. Eye Patch had intended on a quick peck on the lips, but Connor wasn't having it. He grabbed the back of Eye Patch's head and forced his tongue past the other man's lips. He resisted for a few seconds before letting go and kissing Connor back. Their tongues dueled for a few moments until Connor broke away, pulling his love closer to whisper in his ear. "I fully expect to see you here tomorrow so you can bring me home. You better not disappoint me. Be with Abby, okay? Let her take care of you." Eye Patch didn't say another word, but gave Connor a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. That left Connor and Abby alone together for a few minutes. She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Connor's hair.

"He's going to be in rough shape for a long time, Abbs," said Connor with a sigh. "Be patient with him, but don't let him get away with any crap."

"I won't," she said. She leaned in and kissed his lips. Eva jumped up on the bed and took up most of it, but Connor didn't mind. "Looks like you've got company for the night."

"Ah well, she'll keep me warm. I'll see you in the morning. Take care of each other."

"If he'll let me. Good night. Sleep as much as you can." They shared another kiss and Abby left him. She found the other Connor no too far away looking in from the doorway on where Danny, Becker and a few of the soldiers lay, recovering from their various surgeries. Other soldiers had been taken to other hospitals. Abby had to admit, she didn't know every soldier by name. She bet the Connor standing in the hallway looking in on his friends did. She deliberately approached him from the right side so he'd be able to see her out of the corner of his eye. He did catch the motion of her coming closer and turned to meet her. "Conn's settled in for the night. He's full of morphine and sharing the bed with the dog."

"I'd ordered her to stay with him... back when... when it all started. Nice to know she's actually obeying me for once." Abby gently cupped his elbow with her hand and drew him away and he let her. They'd learned in a phone call whilst Connor had been attended to that Lester had brought in a small platoon of army men to guard the ARC, while the people who'd been lucky enough to have not worked today would come in to see to the ARC's necessary day to day operations after the place had been cleared of bodies and the blood cleaned up by a specialized crew from the military. Abby wasn't going to press for any of them to go back to work. The Connors had been working on translating the anomaly map they'd extrapolated from the artifact to the modern day calendar. There was a suppose gap of inactivity for at least seven weeks ahead. That was part of why the one today in the ARC had been such a surprise ambush, it hadn't been in the artifact's data. That had Eye Patch's mind working, deciding that since the anomaly hadn't been naturally occurring, that meant that somewhere, some time, Helen's minions had another anomaly opening device. Abby walked ahead of him towards the car. She didn't look back, but could feel his presence behind her following in each step. He had always been quieter than his counterpart, but this was bordering on ignoring her. He got into the front passenger seat and reclined, closing his eyes. Abby got in and looked at him. He might've been sitting right next to her, but he'd never felt further away than he did right now.

They arrived at the flat well past midnight. It was very strange to not have Connor with them. Abby pressed her memory, but she couldn't think of a time when it had been just her and Eye Patch over night. Surely there must have been, but she couldn't bring one to mind. The first order of business would be to get them in the shower and get the grime off them. She unlocked the door and stepped inside to the dark flat with Connor right behind her. She tossed the keys on to the front room table. He closed the door behind them and latched it. Abby sighed and began to ascend the stairs was quite suddenly Connor grabbed her by the waist and spun her back around to face him. Abby gasped a ragged breath, then found herself push back against the door. He looked at her for a brief moment and Abby saw that same animalistic wildness behind his eye as she'd seen when they'd found him in the alley. A moment later he fused his lips to hers. He tasted like sweat, dirt and blood. Abby was stunned, but growing excited when he began to claw at her clothes. He took hold of the tshirt she sore and torn the front of it in half. Next went her bra, pushed up over her breasts. He left her mouth, and went straight to her nipple, drawing it in and flattening it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue, sucking urgently and hard. Abby cried out, having never been treated quite so roughly by either Connor before, but definitely becoming aroused. One of his hands held her against the door as he bit and sucked over the flesh of her breasts while the other was busy unbuckling his belt. She heard the zip on his trousers being undone, next his hand was up under her skirt, tearing away her panties. Then he was lifting her up and slamming her back against the door again, almost knocking her breath out of her. Without preamble he rammed himself inside her, sheathing himself fully. Abby hissed and clenched her fists. She hadn't exactly been ready for him and it did hurt, but the slight burn turned her on even more. She gripped his shoulders and held on for dear life as he thrust hard and fast into her, slamming her against the door with every push. He wouldn't look at her and buried his face at her neck, panting hot and erratically. He was disconnected, but she didn't care. She'd let him have this. She started to move with him, pouring all the love she had into their coupling.

He didn't last long, he filled her once more and held himself deep inside as he ejaculated. When he was spent, he pulled of her and like the cutting of strings on a puppet he collapsed to the floor, taking her with him. She fell on top of him and rolled off to his side, laying flat on the ground. Abby couldn't hold back the tears that came to her eyes and she let them fall. Her heart was breaking in two for her love and she didn't know how to tether him back to her or to the other Connor. He needed to realize that this new world was not his old one. This world wasn't destined to be the one he'd left behind. She wished she could make him understand that he wasn't about to lose every one and every thing all over again. Then she felt his hand on her face, brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry Abby, I'm so sorry," he choked out. "Have I hurt you? Please don't cry. I can't bear it." Abby sniffled and lay her hand over his.

"I'm not hurt, not at all. Don't say you're sorry, you needed that, I wanted to give it to you. I'm only crying because you're in pain, and because I love you," she replied. She sat up and looked at him, reaching out to touch him just as tenderly. "I love you, Connor." She saw the tension dissolve from his face, replaced quickly by sadness. He broke and crumpled against her. Abby curled herself around him and held him tightly as he buried his face against her stomach and sobbed. He screamed and cried and purged _years_ of suppressed anguish and sorrow. Abby lost track of time. If she guessed it was at least a half hour before he finally calmed. Abby ran her fingers through his hair to soothe him, humming a lullaby, hoping it would help. He turned over, laying his head in her lap. He looked completely drained. His eyes were red and puffy and he was still filthy. He was still crying a little, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. Abby peeled off his eye patch and threw it away from them. It was time he got a new one anyways. She smiled down on him, caressing his face and his scar.

"Feel better?" she asked in a whisper. He shook his head no and let out a humourless laugh. "Why don't we take a shower? We're kinda gross. You'll feel better after that."

"A shower would be great, yeah." He sat up and Abby got to her feet. Offering her hand to him and pulling him up. He hiked his trousers back up over his hips and followed Abby. He was still shaky from his breakdown and had a bit of trouble navigating the stairs. Abby guided him, peeling off the bloody, grimy layers of their clothing as they went. Wisely the diictodons remained obscured under the stairs in the basket and Rex kept to the rafters. The animals had long since learned to steer clear of their humans when they were displaying strange moods. Abby's first order of business tomorrow before they went and got Connor would be to throw away everything they'd worn today. At the least she was owed a nice shopping spree and it was never dull trying to 'dress' the Connors.

Eye Patch had a bit of trouble with the laces on his boots with the dried Future Predator blood having stuck them together. Eventually Abby got out the little pair of scissors in the medicine cabinet and cut them. Once they were naked she started the shower, inviting him to step in first. He was far more in need of it than she. He wouldn't meet her eyes and to Abby's mind he almost seemed shy. She had to admit, without the other Connor here with them she felt out of sorts. Wwaiting her turn, she looked at this Connor's back as he scrubbed himself clean with the soap. There wasn't part of him that wasn't covered in scars. Clearly he'd been mauled and clawed by Future Predators in his past. His back looked like it had been lashed by a hundred whips. She watched his muscles ripple and move as he washed his hair. She desperately wanted to touch him, first laying her hand upon his back. He stopped for a moment, waiting to see what she'd do. Her other hand joined the first, feeling over his shoulders then up into his hair to take over scrubbing his scalp for him. He turned around and tipped his head back under the hot spray to rinse his hair before turning them both and letting Abby have her wash. He watched her, totally enraptured. He observed her hands move over her body, cleaning away the reminders of the day's horrors. He caught sight of the wedding band she wore, the one he'd put on her finger and then looked the matching one on his and thought of the one on Connor's. He could've lost them both today, but he hadn't. They were both alive and so was he. In another place and time he'd have disappeared inside himself, taken all the anger and sorrow and pushed it deep down inside. He would've let it harden him. He was a battled hardened warrior to the core. He'd been shaped by years death, destruction, and despair. He'd come so close to death more times than he could remember. People, good people had died today, but he hadn't, he'd made it through yet again. He'd been the last man on Earth before crossing into this new world. He always seemed to be the one to survive. Maybe that meant something? Maybe he'd been given all these chances for some higher purpose? He gave his head a shake. He couldn't stand existentialist thought on the best of days. All he knew was he _was_ alive despite everything and he had a family now. They were what mattered. Making sure their world didn't become the one he'd left behind was paramount.

"Abby?" he questioned. She'd been rinsing away the last of her shampoo, with her eyes closed under the water. She opened them and looked up at him, full of love and expectations.

"Yeah, Conn?" she replied, giving him a small smile, hoping he'd reply in kind. He did, and it filled her with hope.

"I need to apologize for earlier... I was out of line. I was still... I... I was angry and I was..." He paused and gathered himself together again. "I was scared, Abby. I shouldn't have done what I did downstairs."

"It's all right. I said before, it's what you needed."

"That's no excuse. You deserved better. I shouldn't treat you like that. I don't want to, I don't like it. I don't like myself when I do it."

"I didn't mind. It was... very intense." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing their naked bodies against each other.

"We can do intense without me treating you as an outlet. You're my wife and Conn's my husband. I don't deserve either of you, that's for sure, but you're mine and I only want to be good to you."

"Oh Connor, you _are_ good to us. I promise." She hugged him tightly. "It's going to take some time for us all to get over what happened today. After we bring Connor home we have to find out how today happened. It's going to be rough on all of us, but especially you. It's okay if you get angry, or upset. We'll still love you." He nodded in acceptance and squeezed her tight. He shut off the water and got their towels for them.

"Abby?"

"Hmmm?"

"Could we... if you want that is... would you like... I want to make it up to you." Abby smiled an kissed him, finding his sudden awkwardness adorable, reminding her a great deal of their other Connor.

"Yes, Connor, I want to. Take me to bed."

_Ooooh! Angsty!Smut :P Tender!Smut to follow :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abby gasped, her breath hitched and then she succumbed to her third orgasm. Her entire body tingled with pleasure and she gripped the sheets, knuckles white. When she opened her eyes she saw only the lengths of dark hair on Eye Patch's head splayed out over her lower abdomen. He was still working her with his tongue, long sweeps between her lips, delving thrusts inside and gentle suckles upon her clitoris. He'd spent the better part of half an hour with his head between her legs, bringing her off slowly again and again. He hummed appreciatively and licked up her spendings greedily as she came down from her high. She was drenched and sticky and he loved it. Both Connors were quite adept at making love to her this way and neither one seemed to tire of it. Eye Patch kissed his way up her body, over her stomach and ribs, her breasts, her chest, then dipped his tongue into both her clavicles before settling at her neck. Abby made tiny mewls of delight, arching into his every touch, setting her a flame over and over again.

"My sweet girl," his rasped in her ear. "Have I pleased you?" Abby could only nod her head and press her fingers into his shoulders, pulling him closer. "I want you, Abby. I want to make love to you." Abby smiled to herself and closed her eyes. She opened her thighs wider and he settled between them. Her hands glided down the length of his body to his rear end, giving it an encouraging squeeze and pulling him in. He pushed inside her wet warmth slowly, feeling her soft flesh surround and glove him. He savoured ever single sensation, remembering how close he came to losing his woman again. Fully sheathed inside her, he went still and just held her. He snuggled his face against her neck and breathed her in. "My beautiful girl," he sighed against her ear. He searched for and found her hands, twinning their fingers together and raising them above their heads to rest upon the pillow under Abby's. She tightened her grip and whispered his name reverently. She drew her knees up against his hips and relaxed. Sex this with this Connor had always been amazing, always wonderful to share, but tonight she'd experienced one extreme with him and now they were sharing another. He was reverent and tender with his movements, thrusting excruciatingly slow, making her feel every nuance. They locked eyes and didn't waiver as time passed unnoticed. The slow climb to orgasm didn't lessen Abby's fourth of her night alone with him. He rocked with her as she rode out the waves of pleasure, and one, two, three more thrusts later Connor emptied himself inside Abby.

After a while he slipped from her body and released her hands. He formed himself to her side, laying his cheek against hers and settling one hand upon her abdomen. They lay in silence, warm and soporific. Abby toyed with his hair and watched his hand on her body. She guessed what he was thinking. They'd talked about it once before.

"You really want it, don't you?" she asked. "A baby?" He remained quiet for some time before speaking his reply.

"Yeah... yeah I suppose I do. I don't know why, it's preposterous. For redemption? To experience creation instead of destruction? But I'm not exactly father material am I? I can't even keep myself in check. Besides if today's proven anything, it's a selfish and stupid idea."

"Don't say that. We can still work towards it. You and Connor have come so far with the device we took from Helen, not to mention the map in the artifact. We'll get to the bottom of what happened today. We'll learn what's on the other side of that anomaly and where those Cleaner clones came from. We'll figure it out."

"I wish I had your optimism."

"It's not that. It's faith. In you, in Connor, in the three of us. I think you'll be an amazing father, the absolute best. Any child would be lucky to have you for their dad." He went quiet, watching his hand on her stomach as he stroked her skin with his thumb. "Ever since you mentioned it... " Abby continued. "It's been on my mind more and more. I really want it too. I wasn't sure I did at first, not completely. But now I picture you or Connor holding our baby... and I want it to be real. So don't give up, okay? It's my dream too."

"I won't give up, neither will Connor, but I can't make you promises. I wish I could." He sat up briefly to pull the comforter over their bodies before returning to his close embrace with her. "I really love you. I can't say it enough." She turned and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Love you too. Get some rest. I'm not going anywhere." Despite her complete exhaustion, Abby was wakened when Connor stirred a couple of hours after they'd fallen asleep. He was sitting up in bed and in the process of getting out of it.

"Conn? Where are you going?" asked Abby, laying her hand upon his bare back.

"I don't remember if I checked the south door," he replied groggily, running his hand over his face in an effort to wake himself up fully. "I promised Stephen I'd double check it was locked properly. We can't afford to have another mistake like last month." Abby was horrified. Was he sleepwalking? Didn't he know she wasn't the same Abby and that he was in a different world? She improvised as best she could.

"Connor, please stay..."

"Abby, love, I _have_ to check. If it isn't secure..."

"No, no I mean the... the south door is fine. You _did_ double check it. I was right there with you. We're safe, I promise." He grunted and returned to bed, laying back down beside her, throwing his arm over her. He was silent for quite some time and Abby hoped he'd fallen back asleep.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry... I was confused for a minute. I was dreaming and... don't worry, I know where I am. It's so strange not having Connor with us. It's upset me."

"Shhh... go back to sleep. Everything will be better in the morning."

Abby woke up warm and contented. She and Connor were tangled up together in a mess of limbs. She felt his breath on her neck and his fingertips pressed into her hip. She turned her head and saw that it was just a little past seven o'clock in the morning. They'd only had about four or five hours of sleep, interrupted by Connor's waking up with his confusion over 'the south door'. The memory concerned Abby. Maybe when Connor got home from the hospital and they were all settled they could get him to talk in detail about his life before, get him to purge some of the horrible details that still haunted him. He had to have felt better after his breakdown yesterday, especially after they'd made love. He'd been completely _with_ her then, soul as naked as the rest of him. Abby felt good about it and hoped did too.

"I never get tired of waking up to those gorgeous blue eyes of yours," Eye Patch spoke beside her. Abby turned her head back to see him smiling at her. "Morning sweetheart."

"Hey. How do you feel?" she replied, reaching out to stroke his face.

"I could use another ten hours of sleep, but other than that, I'm good. I'll feel better when Conn's back."

"Me too."

"Let's not waste any time then, eh? They'll be able to discharge him after eight." He planted a big kiss on her cheek and tossed the covers off them. They dressed and went through their morning routine, feeding the animals, but deciding to skip breakfast so they could eat with Connor instead. He was searching around the front door as Abby was looking for her keys. He's picked up her torn panties from the night before and flashed them at her with a smile and making her blush. He stuffed them into the pocket of his jeans.

"What are you after?" she asked, pulling on her boots. Eye Patch had practically lived in his old black combat boots, but he'd acquiesced and let Abby put them in the trash, so today he wore a pair of Connor's sneakers.

"My eye patch. Don't want to frighten the kiddies on the street, now do I?" He was always so self deprecating when it came to his scarred eye, but Abby could tell he was sensitive about it. She came over and stood up on her toes to place a kiss directly on his scar.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." She returned in less than a minute.

"I have something for you," She was holding an item between her hands. Connor gave her a curious look but held out his hand to accept her offering. She took his hand and deposited a new eye patch in his hand. It was black leather of course and virtually identical to his old one, which had become rather tattered and worn over the years. He smiled at her, nodding a thank you and slipped it on. "Very handsome. I actually bought it a few weeks ago, but didn't know how to broach the subject."

"You needn't have felt strange about it."

"I know, but it's sorta a part of you and I didn't want to step on your toes, just in case." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You haven't. Ta, love, appreciate it. It's comfy, a lot less rough than the old one." Abby beamed with joy. He kissed her again. "Come on, let's go get him and bring him home. If it's all right, I think I just want to... well, hold on to you both for the rest of the day. I don't think I'll settle properly till we're all back here together." Abby took her hand and laced her fingers with his, tugging him towards the door.

"I couldn't agree more."

Abby drove to the hospital and Eye Patch was practically buzzing with anticipation. She knew yesterday wasn't behind them by a long shot, but it was good to see him happy and excited. She felt the same way. They were happy and content as a pair, or she with Connor or he with Connor, but the three of them together was ideal. It was perfect. Nothing else could truly be better. They walked the corridors towards Connor's room hand in hand. Abby cuddled closer to him when she noticed a few nurses staring. This Connor was always convinced they were staring at his eye patch. Or if his arms were bare he was certain they were fixated on the long white line where he'd said a piece of metal fencing had torn his skin. He'd been on a reconnaissance mission once with his men and they'd had to make a quick getaway from a nest of Future Predators. Abby on the other hand knew the real reason that women stared at him. Eye Patch was ridiculously fit, compact and well muscled. He was lithe with a predatory air that made him a true alpha male. The eye patch only added to the mystique. No, people did stare at him because he was damaged, scarred up stranger, they stared at him because he intimidated the men and he was desired by the women. Abby let go of his hand and wove her arm around his waist while he instinctually put his around her shoulders. He was hers and she wanted everyone to know it.

Connor was awake and sitting up in bed when they arrived. There was an air cast on his fractured ankle and his ribs were tightly wrapped. His breakfast tray was set aside and he was feeding Eva the sausages. The dog wagged her tail at her humans and jumped off the bed to be fussed over. Abby ruffled the dogs ears before making her way over to Connor to kiss him.

"I'm going to take Eva outside, she must be fit to burst!" said Abby. "Then I'll get to the business of having you discharged. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" said Connor, wincing as he shifted his position. "I can't wait to get home. I just want the couch, some decent food and the pair of you on either side of me. And maybe in the afternoon, one of you could..."

"Don't push your luck!" Abby winked at him and patted her leg for Eva to follow. Once Eye Patch and Connor were alone, the young man noticed how the other watched until Abby was out of sight.

"You two had lots of sex without me last night, didn't you?" grumbled Connor.

"Don't pout," admonished Eye Patch, before leaning down and capturing Connor's lips for a searing kiss. Connor didn't think he'd even been kissed so roughly or so deeply embraced and he was left gasping for air with lips swollen.

"Jesus... what was that for?"

"For not dying yesterday. I love you." Eye Patch held the side of Connor's face and caressed it. The look in his eye was lustful and possessive. Sometimes Connor forgot that his counterpart was much more brusque and rugged than he was. Connor had it in him, but it didn't always come to the forefront. Seeing it in his lover however was a hell of a turn on.

"Wow... love you too. Can I have another?" Eye Patch obliged and that's how Abby found them when she returned, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. She cleared her throat twice before her presence was acknowledge and they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Don't get him excited," said Abby seriously. "He'll hurt if he breathes too hard. And we still need to dress him and he's got papers to sign at the nurse's station. Connor you'll have to lift him into the wheelchair. I've got Eva waiting in the car. The doctors have given you a prescription for painkillers, as well as antibiotics in case anything goes wrong with your stitches healing."

"Oh god, save me, she's gone into _Overprotective Mother Hen _mode!" laughed Connor, before whimpering in pain. Abby's eyebrow arched. "Sorry, that was karma, wasn't it?"

They'd brought him a pair of his board shorts and hoody to wear for the ride home and between the three of them they managed to get him dressed with Connor experiencing as little pain as possible. They stopped briefly to check on Danny, Becker and some of the others, but the three of them were eager to return home and they left the hospital. Getting Connor up the stairs at the flat was not a fun experience for any of them. Eventually he was settled on the couch with Eye Patch and Abby on either side of him. The trio cuddled quietly, relaxing and taking comfort in all being together and safe again. After a little coaxing from Abby, Eye Patch started to talk. Connor hadn't heard the full story of what had happened at the ARC after Abby's arrival. Eye Patch had taken out the first two Future Predators with bullets, but Abby's arrival and what happened with the third creature in the main hub was unknown to him. Connor listened as his lovers told him the story and was visibly shaken from hearing it. They also told Connor of what had transpired upon their arrival home. It was then, when Eye Patch became agitated, that Abby left Connor's side to crawl into Eye Patch's lap. Connor and Abby listened as he told them more stories of his time in his old world. By the time two hours had past the three of them were teary eyed. They were also hungry and tired, so after nice meal of good old fashioned comfort food in the form of Kraft Dinner and a slab of Cadbury's milk chocolate, they huddled close under a blanket and watched a movie until all three fell asleep.

It was several hours later when Eye Patch awoke. He'd slept so deeply that he hadn't even dreamt. He usually had very vivid dreams, although most of them were nightmares. Abby was curled up in a little ball next to him with her head in his lap. Connor was sacked out on his other side snoring lightly with his head back, mouth slightly open. The animals were in their usual comfy spots, all sound asleep. The flat was peaceful and quiet. They were all together and they were all safe. He'd allow himself this small respite, this sanctuary. Outside the walls that made up their home was strife, danger and violence. When he'd first come to this world and found himself in this flat he'd asked Abby if he'd died and gone to Heaven. She'd told him he hadn't, but here and now he thought this truly was.

The End

Epilogue to follow... 'cause y'all wanna know how that damned anomaly opened in the first place, doncha?


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

They found him on the roof of the building that housed the ARC, looking out over the city. He was smoking a cigarette, and the wind was making the end glow red as it dangled from his fingers. It was a very dark night, with heavy clouds above that threatened rain. The news did say they could expect a storm over night, possibly even thunder and lightning. Everyone was tired, but the day had ended well. It had been a little over three months since the Future Predators had made it into the ARC and now the only evidence of their ever existing was their images on the CCTV system and the scars they'd left on Danny Quinn and various soldiers.

The anomaly had remained locked for three whole weeks while people recovered and the place was rebuilt. It stood there, a suspended swirling ball of light and energy, taunting them with what could be on the other side. After three days at home alone with Abby and Connor, Eye Patch bravely returned to the ARC. He was afraid he'd break Abby's hand giving how hard it was holding it. He gave no other outside indication that he was scared or upset about stepping back inside the place that had almost cost him everything yet again. Connor wasn't coming back for at least two weeks, so it had to be the two of them. The other would work from home, using a modified version of Skype to oversee things.

Given Becker and Danny's convalescence would prevent them attending to any anomalies for few weeks more. No one wanted to go through this one with half the team. So in the meantime Eye Patch and Abby analyzed the footage from the CCTV. Lester received confirmation that Helen Cutter was still in her isolated imprisonment. She was kept in comfortable, but stark surroundings in an impenetrable cell. Her needs were tended to and she was permitted to read works of fiction, but other than that she was solitary. Not even those guarding her spoke to her or saw her face. She one of few on a special top secret list of prisoners of the British Empire who were never to see the light of day or know the passing of time. In all likelihood her mental state would degrade, at which point she could be put into permanent stasis. It was cruel and unusual, but only the gravest of criminals were allotted this treatment. Connor, Abby and Eye Patch still thought it was too kind. What information was gleaned however was that Helen Cutter had nothing to do with the breach.

When the time came to unlock the anomaly, Connor was not yet one hundred percent, so he would remain on this side. Abby had insisted on going along, but after a very heated argument with Eye Patch in the privacy of her lab she'd acquiesced and agreed to stay behind with Connor. If either of them were along Eye Patch knew he'd spend all his time worrying about them and not on the task at hand. He'd kissed them each thoroughly and told them that he loved them before taking Eva and a team of soldiers to the anomaly. Becker and Danny were back, but still recovering and would also remain behind, as much as it irked them. It was left to Eye Patch to lead the mission. Connor unlocked it and they waited. There was no sign of activity on the other side, so they sent in a motorized probe to view where it was they were stepping into. The picture came through fairly clearly and showed a room not unlike the ARC. There were no signs of life, but Eye Patch wasn't taking any chances. Abby had outfitted him with a kevlar vest. The other soldiers and Eva wore them too. They crossed cautiously to the other side. Eva stopped, listened, but showed no reaction. They hoped there weren't any surprises.

Eye Patch had shot first the very second he saw the Cleaner clone, finding out afterwards that the man was already dead. There were no marks on him other than the fresh bullet wound to the head, so Eye Patch ordered his body to be taken back to the ARC for for an autopsy. In the Cleaner's hand had been an anomaly opening device. Eye Patch pocketed it and they went deeper.

Seven hours on the other side yielded a wealth of discovery, but no other living breathing creature or clone, save for the half grown ones in fluid filled tanks. Eye Patch was merciless and ordered everyone of them destroyed. The world outside was desolate and ruined, but there were no Future Predators to be found. They'd packed up the computer systems that would contain valuable information and placed bombs in strategic positions, designed to not only bring down the building, but set off such an inferno that everything but cement and rebar would be incinerated. He'd lost his whole world once before and he wasn't about to let it happen again. He wouldn't take any chances. Everything must be destroyed.

By the time Connor and his team had returned, the other Connor had figured out how to set Helen's original anomaly device to the frequency of the open anomaly. Once every was safely on the right side they waited until they heard the first bombs go off then closed the anomaly. After that the team were in research and analysis mode. The poured through every file on every computer. In the end they were able to glean what had occurred. The clones were preprogrammed to follow set protocols. When Helen failed to return from her mission to infiltrate the ARC under the guise of Eve a chain reaction began, culminating with the remaining and whole Cleaners grouping together to systematically sort through every last anomaly code present in their opening device.

This created the first of two paradoxes. The device Connor possessed hadn't had the open anomaly in the ARC in its memory banks. He'd had to program it in himself after careful analysis of frequencies and energy signatures. Yet somehow the one Helen's clones possessed had it. The second came from the presence of the Future Predators. The clones had evidently acquired the creatures as infants and trained them to have their usual vicious thirst for blood, but to be repulsed by the clones scent and to avoid attacking them. They also learned the origin of the the predators, traced back to a single laboratory and research center right there in London. Digging a little deeper they found the lab belonged to Phillip Burton, one time director of the ARC who the two Connors and Abby had successfully ousted. A little more digging told the whole story. Phillip Burton had acquired the lab that had at one time been overseen by Christine Johnson and her cronies.

Connor had said,"It's another paradox, isn't it? They took the blood samples from Future Predators to genetically engineer Future Predators." And that's when Eye Patch knew what had to be done. With the classification code, the DNA sequence and the Latin derivative the scientists who'd engineered them had named them, they could track down the source of the Future Predators and destroy them utterly. They'd sent teams out immediately while the Connors searched, hacked and tracked down any trace of Future Predators in all the labs across Englanda and the rest of the world. They're worked tirelessly for two months. And today finally it had come to an end. Connor had erased the code for the anomaly that had started it all and Eye Patch tipped the last vial of blood into a bucket of bleach.

He flicked his cigarette away and exhaled. He'd been trying to wrap his head around the events of the day, questioning whether or not it was truly over and that he'd seen the last of the Future Predators. All indications were that he had. They'd continue to monitor every last lab on the planet if they had to for any mention of the data, or even if part of the DNA sequence was uploaded into a computer. They'd been given autonomy over all of it. No one could stop them from infiltrating anywhere to destroy any trace of a Future Predator. Still, he would never stop worrying that it could still all happen again. He sighed. Despite the wind whipping about his ears he could still hear their footsteps approaching him. Seconds later he was hugged from either side by his two lovers. He put his arms around them and squeezed tightly. They shared kisses between the three of them until the two Connors settled with Abby pressed between them, shielding her from the cold night with their usual penchant for chivalry where she was concerned.

"Didn't take you two long to find me," said Eye Patch, resting his cheek against the top of Abby's head.

"No, but we thought we should give you a little space first," replied Connor, closing his hand around the other man's. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to wrap my head around it all. It's kinda a big deal, isn't it? Doesn't feel real."

"Connor, I truly believe you've done it. Any trace of the Future Predators have been erased from our timeline. The only evidence they ever existed is video footage. We've derailed the paradox. It's over, it's really over," said Abby, cuddling both her guys.

"I'll take your word for it... for now. You know I'll never be able to truly believe it, right?"

"I know, it's okay. It'll always be there in the back of my mind too."

"Mine too," said Connor. "But we can't dwell on it. We can be vigilant, but we can't let it rule us. We'll never move forward, never have the things we want in life. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. Can't you?" Eye Patch breathed in deeply and craned his neck to bestow a kiss on the other Connor's lips, then to Abby's temple.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. This is the closest I've ever gotten to believing it, that our future is our own again, that we get to decide how we live it." He hugged them both again. "So long as I have the two of you with me, I can do anything. I love you two, so much... god, I'm such I'm a bloody sap!"

"Yeah you are, but we wouldn't have you any other way."

"Definitely not," added Abby. "And we love you just as much. Can we go home now? It's really cold up here."

"Course, love. Home to celebrate, eh?" said Eye Patch, his hand straying down her body to give her bottom a squeeze.

"Definitely! And I think it's my turn to be in the middle too. Yay!" The other Connor laughed.

"Cheeky minx. All right, come on you two." He took them both by the hand and led them back towards the door back into the building. He didn't like to allow himself to feel genuine hope too often. So many times in the past any time he dared to dream of happy endings that glimmer of good emotion in his heart was destroyed, but with these two he could go on faith that his life had turned a corner once again for the better.

The End

FYI, to my mind in this little universe this really is the end of the Future Predators and the Cleaners, as well as most likely Helen Cutter. Probably.


End file.
